The Golden Ticket
The Golden Ticket is an opera based on Roald Dahl’s classic book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by the contemporary American composer Peter Ash, with a libretto by Donald Sturrock. The Golden Ticket was commissioned by American Lyric Theater, Lawrence Edelson, Producing Artistic Director; and Felicity Dahl. It premiered at Opera Theatre of Saint Louis on June 13, 2010 in a co-production between OTSL, Ireland’s Wexford Festival Opera, and American Lyric Theater. History The Golden Ticket was originally conceived as a project for London’s Royal National Theatre, but early workshops initiated by the composer and librettist revealed the challenges of producing an opera under the auspices of a theater company that did not regularly employ classically trained singers. An early concert version of the score was presented by the Manchester Camerata shortly thereafter. This concert was considered by most to be a failure, in part due to the fact that family audiences had expected a fully staged version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory – not an opera in concert. After receiving funding from the National Endowment for Science, Technology and the Arts in the UK, Ash and Sturrock created a 25 minute recording of excerpts of the opera to promote it to potential producers. In 2006, this recording came to the attention of American Lyric Theater’s Producing Artistic Director, Lawrence Edelson, who commissioned the completion of the opera in partnership with Felicity Dahl, widow of Roald Dahl. American Lyric Theater developed the opera over a three-year period, including two extensive workshops in New York City, prior to partnering with Opera Theatre of Saint Louis in 2010 for the world premiere production. Musical Forces and Language The opera is written for a virtuoso chamber orchestra of 23 players, a cast of 12 principal singers, and a chorus of 24 adults with an optional children's chorus. No children’s chorus was used in the World Premiere production, however. Role Distribution *Charlie Bucket: Treble *Willy Wonka: Bass Baritone or Baritone *Mike Teavee: Countertenor *Veruca Salt: Mezzo Soprano *Lord Salt: Baritone *Violet Beauregard: Coloratura Soprano *Augustus Gloop: Tenor *Grandpa Joe: Tenor *Mr. Beauregard/Grandpa George: Bass *Mrs. Gloop/Grandma Georgina: Dramatic Soprano *Mrs. Teavee/Grandma Josephine: Contralto or Mezzo Soprano *Candy Mallow/Squirrelmistress:Mezzo Soprano Chorus of Gargoyles, Townsfolk, Oompa Loompas, Squirrels World Premiere The World Premiere Production Team and Cast:OPERA America New Works Directory *Director: James Robinson *Conductor: Timothy Redmond *Scenic Design: Bruno Schwengl *Costume Design: Martin Pakledinaz *Choreographer: Seán Curran A co-production between Opera Theatre of Saint Louis, American Lyric Theater, and Wexford Festival Opera. *Charlie: Michael Kepler Meo *Willy Wonka: Daniel Okulitch *Mike Teavee: David Trudgen *Veruca Salt : Jennifer Rivera *Lord Salt: David Kravitz *Violet Beauregard: Tracy Dahl *Augustus Gloop: Andrew Drost *Grandpa Joe: Frank Kelley *Mr. Beauregard/Grandpa George: Oren Gradus *Mrs. Gloop/Grandma Georgina: Kristin Clayton *Mrs. Teavee/Grandma Josephine: Mary Ann McCormick *Candy Mallow/Squirrelmistress: Jennifer Berkebile Subsequent Productions The world premiere production is a co-production between Opera Theatre of Saint Louis, American Lyric Theater and Wexford Festival Opera. Wexford has scheduled the European premiere for October 2010.https://wexfordoperafestival.ticketsolve.com/shows/23498501/events American Lyric Theater is expected to announce additional production plans in late 2010. Category:Stage productions